Mirta's Boyfriend
by Metron99
Summary: Mirta recounts how she met a human boy during her visit to Gardena City, following Bloom defeating the Trix Girls. But, Mirta soon discovers that humans aren't the "mere mortals" that she once believes them to be. MirtaxOC, Marvel/DC Xover Teaser to a Mega-Crossover


**Winx Club copyright Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l.**

**Avengers and X-Men copyright Marvel Comics**

**Justice League and Teen Titans copyright DC Comics**

* * *

**Mirta's Boyfriend**

* * *

_~'i remember the day we first met him..so vividly.'~_

_~'it all happened some time after Bloom regained her "dragon fire" power_  
_ defeated those mean Trix Girls and saved all of Magix from them._

_she was a hero to everyone, and i was so proud._  
_like many that she saved, i wanted to be just like her._

_Bloom was always different from everybody else._  
_(i guess having to do with her being raised on Earth.)'~_

_~'I wanted to learn more of where she came from._  
_so, i decided to take a trip to "Gardenia City" and learn more about Modern Humans.'~_

_~'and, That..is when i met him.'~_

**[Gardenia City, Noontime]**

a girl with strawberry red hair and freckles was in a flower shop.

she was wearing a black leather jacket/vest, skirt and, a white armless shirt with a cartoon pumpkin on it.

"Mirta, dear.."

Mirta looked to an adult woman with brown hair.

"yes, Miss Vanessa?"

"bring those roses over to me, the really RED ones."

Mirta grabbed a basket with many roses.  
she approached the woman at the front window and gave them to her.

"thank you, dear."

Vanessa placed the roses at the window.

"they should get good sun here.  
AND, they'll attract customers: Everybody loves Roses."

Mirta smiled.

"i can see why, miss."

Vanessa smiled warmly.

"so, dear..how is my darling daughter, Bloom?"

Mirta shrugged.

"doing alright.  
i hear she's REALLY popular back at Alfea."

Vanessa smiled.

"well, that's nice.  
i just knew she'd make many friends at school."

Mirta smiled weakly.

though normally "honest"  
the teenage witch just didn't have the heart to admit about the whole "Army of Decay" fiasco.

"It's so very sweet of you to dedicate all of you're vacation time helping me out around the shop."

Mirta smiled.

"I'm curious about humans.  
and, i wanted to know of Bloom's home and family better."

Vanessa smiled at her.

"well, Thanks.  
you're a very sweet girl."

**RING!**

just then, someone walks into the flower shop.

Mirta looked and saw a male teenager (about HER age)  
with short brown hair, and brown eyes (though, his right eye looked "glassy"  
and, had a couple scars over it.)

Mirta found herself staring at him, her mouth gaped open.

Vanessa then approached him.

"Hello..and, welcome to my Flower Shop.  
is they're anything in paticular that your looking for?"

the boy looked at her.

"just browsing, that's all."

Vanessa smiled.

"Well, if you need anything my assistant will Gladly assist you."

Vanessa then motioned to Mirta (who fidgeted a little.)

Mirta hid her face, blushing.  
she then waved, smiling weakly.

"hi." said Mirta, her voice meek

Vanessa (oblivious to what was Really happening) left them alone.  
Mirta coughed slight, then approached the boy.

"is there anything you need me to do, mister..."

"Alex."

"Mister Alex." repeated Mirta

"just "Alex."

Mirta blushed bright red.

"Oh, of course!  
just, uhhh...ALEX."

after a few minutues, Mirta spoke again.

"So..you looking to buy flowers for your GIRLFRIEEEND?"

"i don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh!..i see." said Mirta, half excited

"I need something to brighten up my dad's office.  
it looked pretty bland the last time i saw it." continued Alex

"Oh, i've got just the thing!"

Mirta walked off then, after a few moment..came back with a pot of colorful flowers.

"This oughta brighten up even the most DULL of places!"

Alex eyed the large amount of flowers.

"that's..quite a bit, isn't it?"

"Oh, hold on."

Mirta turned and walked off.

she muttered something to the flowers which cause several to disappear in a faint flash.

Mirta then returned to Alex again, presenting the flowers to him.

"How about now?"

Alex eyes the flowers.

"hmmm...well, okay then."

Alex took the flowers.

"sooo..how much is this?"

Mirta shrugged.

"well..normally their $20.  
but, i'd be willing to sell them to you for $15."

Alex eyed Mirta.

"for what?"

"well, i'm kinda new here.  
so, i was hoping that, if you're not too busy.  
could you maybe..ummm-"

Alex eyed her.

"are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"uhh, YEAH..i am.  
but, if you don't want to, that's okay..i guess."

Alex eyed the blushing, tounge-tied girl.

"what's your name?"

"MIRTA!  
my n-name is Mirta."

Alex grinned.

"Well, Mirta..normally i'd be suspicious of your "forwardness."  
but, you seem like a nice girl (and, i could use a discount, today.)"

Alex looked at her again.  
he somehow found himself smittened by the innocent look on her face.

"okay..fine.  
let's meet at the park, saaay..Eight O'Clock?"

"SURE!  
i, uhh..mean: sure."

"great."

Alex reached into his pocket and, took out a $10 and a $5.

she handed the money to Mirta.  
then, took the flowers and soon left the shop.

Mirta watched (forlornly) as he walked down the street.

"oh, he is soooo...dreamy."

**[Later That Day]**

Mirta walked down the path into the forest-like park.  
she saw Alex sitting on a bench (apparently waiting for her.)

Mirta hugged her back against a tree.  
she inhaled deeply, then finally exhaled.

"alright..here goes."

Mirta walked out and approached Alex.

"Hey.."

Alex looked at Mirta and smiled.

"hey, there."

Mirta walked over and sat next to Alex on the bench.  
after an uncomfortable silence...Mirta spoke.

"so..did your dad like the flowers?"

Alex shrugged.

"more or less.  
dad isn't really a "flower guy."

"oh..i see." said Mirta, looking down

Alex grinned at he looked at Mirta.

"but, you know what?: his office looks a WHOOOOLE lot better."

Mirta smiled weakly at him.

"so, anyway..what's your story?"

"h-huh?, wha-?"

"So long as i'm on a date with a girl i just met i think i should know MORE about her, don't 'cha think?"

Mirta blushed.

"oh..Right, of course."

Mirta cleared her throat and spoke.

"well..i never really knew my parents growing up.  
i was raised in an orphanage, and was picked on alot."

"why?"

Mirta shrugged.

"they all thought i was Weird." replied Mirta

"the only friend i had was Lucy.  
but, we haven't talked so much anymore."

Alex sighed.

"well..i'm sorry about that."

Mirta looked at him.

"so, anyway, what about you?"

Alex shrugged.

"well..like you, i was an orphan at a young age.  
but, i was adopted by the man i now call "Father."

he works in.."Law enforcement"  
and, when i was thirteen, i joined at a junior intern."

"what about now?"

Alex smiled.

"oh, i've exelled ALOT since then.  
in fact, you could say i'm on my way to the top."

Mirta smiled.

"you think i could meet you're dad?, see where you work."

Alex grimaced.

"o-oh, i'm not sure about that.  
we're all pretty busy back there, so we don't get many visitors."

"oh..i understand."

Mirta looked at Alex again.

"i, uhh..don't mean to pry.  
but, what's wrong with your-"

"eye?"

Mirta paused, blushing a bit.

Then, Alex reached and literal "pulled out" his right eyeball.  
which (to the shocked Mirta) turned out to be a Glass Eye.

"knew i should've polished this thing this morning..."

Alex then took out a rag and wiped at the glass eye.  
Mirta stared at it, then at the dark empty socket in Alex head.

"how did you-"

"Rookie mistake." replied Alex

"i'm thinking about getting an eyepatch, though.  
my dad has one, and everyone seems to like it."

Alex then popped the glass eye back in his right eye socket.

Alex looked at Mirta and smiled sheepishly.

"so..anything special you wanna do-"

**RIIIIIIIING!**  
**RIIIIIIIING!**  
**RIIIIIIIING!**

Alex looked at his belt, where a cellphone was vibrating.  
groaning, he took it, flipped it open and held it at his ear.

"yeah?"

Mirta watched as Alex spoke with whoever was calling.  
strangely, she couldn't hear who it was...AT ALL.

"I'm busy, alright.  
there's this girl here, an-

what?..she DID!?  
but, can't you just-

oh..i understand.  
okay, i'll be right there...goodbye."

Alex closed up the phone.

"what is it?!" asked Mirta

Alex sighed.

"fraid i'm gonna have to put a raincheck on our date.  
seems a new recruit back at the, uhh..."station" caused some damage.

i need to get over there to handle clean-up.  
might even have to spend a few more hours training the recruit."

"oh..okay.  
i..guess i'll see you later, huh?"

Alex looked at Mirta and smiled.

"sure."

Alex stood up and began to walk off.  
but, he stopped and paused for a moment.

"Mirta.."

"yeah, Alex?"

Alex glanced at her and smiled.

"you're a really nice girl, despite what people might think.  
so, if they have a problem with you..then, THEY need to change, not you."

Mirta smiled.

"thank you..that means alot."

Alex smiled, then walked off.

Mirta exhaled as she sat by herself.  
then, a thought crossed her mind..one that she struggled with.

Why not follow him?

She realised it was none of her business where he went.  
but, she was curious, and wanted to know where he worked so she could see him more.

finally, after a few minutes of debating.  
Mirta stood up and followed Alex.

she made sure not to be seen.  
and, quietly followed as Alex walked up to a street.

he hailed for a taxi..which drove up to him.  
as he got in, Mirta decided to get hail for her own (since she obviously couldn't fly in public, even it was WAS night.)

"TAXI!"

a taxi cab soon drove up to Mirta.  
Mirta opened the door and got inside.

"where to, miss?"

"just follow that cab.  
but, don't let them see us."

the cab driver grinned.

"i always wanted to do this."

the cab driver then drove off following the other cab carefully.

After hours of driving, the first cab finally stopped at a curb.  
Alex got out and the cab drove off, leaving him alone.

Mirta's cab stopped not too far from him.

"that'll be Twenty Bucks, lady."

Mirta handed the man a $20.  
she then got out and ran over near where Alex was.

she hid behind a planter and watched as Alex entered a phonebooth and typed in some numbers.

Mirta watched the numbers and memorized them.

Then (before Mirta's eyes)  
a cyinder encased Alex within the square booth.

the cyinder suddenly shot down into he ground with a 'WHOOSH' sound.

Mirta was stunned at this.

"wha-?!"

Mirta ran across the street and entered the booth.  
she looked around, wondering just what the heck was going on.

"okay-okay-okay..." began Mirtam silently

"Focus, Mirta, FOCUS.  
now..what were those numbers again?"

Mirta snapped her fingers, which sparked with dark energy

dark energy materialized in the air displaying the numbers that Alex type like a mini-movie.

"oh, yeah!..that's right."

Mirta began to type in the numbers.

"1-3-5-0-8-1-9-6-5."

immediatly after Mirta pressed the final key the familiar cyinder shot up and encased Mirta.

"GAHH!"

suddenly, the cyinder shot down into the ground.  
Mirta found herself falling down a long tube-like tunnel.

it was dark, with lights passing by at a rapid speed.

Mirta finally came to a stop.  
the cyinder opened, dropping Mirta into a large room.

she looked around and saw a completely metal chamber.  
it was dark, barely lit by the lights on the floors, walls and cealing.

"oh my gooosh..."

Mirta suddenly heard voices.

panicing, she quickly said some words and, in a flash of dark light, she made herself invisible.

Mirta saw a pair of adults walk in, One Male, One female.  
all were wearing dark blue uniforms with white boots, gloves and belts.

their shoulders sported an odd emblem.  
one that looked like an Eagle or a Falcon.

"I thought i heard something in here.." said the woman

the man looked around.  
Mirta quickly held her breath, trying to stay still (and, hoping her invisibility spell held long enough.)

"I don't see anything, Maria."

"I'm telling you, Jones: I. HEARD. SOMETHING!"

Jones chuckled.

"your're paranoid, Hill."

Jones then walked off.  
Maria then grumbled angrily.

"FINE!" snapped Maria, as she followed him

"but, when we're attacked by enemy agents don't come crying to me, Gabriel!"

"I WON'T!"

Once they were gone, Mirta made herself visible.

"what IS this place?"

Mirta decided that getting caught certainly wasn't an option.  
she then spread out her hands, which glowed with dark energy.

after saying some words, her body flashed with dark energy.

Mirta was now wearing a uniform identical to the two others.  
she even made her hair ash black and wore dark shades over her eyes.

"whew!" exclaimed Mirta, relieved

Mirta then walked off out the door.

she gazed in shock and awe at the many uniformed people massive high-tech machinery and the large computer monitors.

the screens had the eagle emblem.  
and, sported the caption: "S.H.I.E.L.D." on it.

"shield?"

"HEY!"

Mirta looked and saw a man approach her.

"who are you!?"

"uhhh..M-Mary.  
i'm an intern, i'm n-new here." stuttered Mirta

"well, don't go wandering around like some idiot.  
Agent Maria Hill is in her moods again, and may get supicious."

"oh, uhh..SURE.

hey, do you uhh, know where Alex is?"

"Alex?  
OH!, you mean the Director's son.

well, i think i saw him with that Belle girl."

Mirta eyed him.

"BELLE?!"

"some new Metahuman Recruit.  
she made a Big Mess of the Training Simulator.

since Director Fury is at our Latverian Outpost.  
Col. Alexander Fury is "diciplining" her."

Mirta was getting curious.

"what did "belle" do, exactly?"

The man chuckled.

"from what i heard..she cast some fancy-schmancy Magic Spell.  
and, completly blew the entire chamber to pieces."

Mirta widened her eyes.

"S-Spell!?"

"oh, yeah.  
apparently she's suppose to be a "fairy" of some kind.

calls herself Ms. Magix and, goes around like a bad "Sailor Moon" impression."

Mirta took awhile to process this.

"where, uhh...are they?"

"just go down this hall..you'll find them."

"thanks."

Mirta then walked off.  
all the while pondering on this.

a Fairy?, "Ms. Magix!?"  
Training Simulator, "Col. Alex Fury!?"

just what was going on, here!?

Mirta eventually reached the end of the hall.  
by now, she heard voices..loud voices shouting.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

Mirta peeked into the center room.

she gasped upon seeing a blonde teenage girl.  
who had transparent "fairy wings " on her back, and wearing a green and gold outfit.

she was holding a marti gras-like mask.  
and, CLEARLY looked like a resident of Magix (possably Alfea)

Alex (now in uniform) was sitting on a chair near a table.

"that's not what Marie Hill reported." said Alex

Belle eyed Alex.

"Look, I'M SORRY!  
but, the program was getting tough i got stressed, and...i dunno, some built up inside me an-"

"exploded?" finished Alex

Belle scowled.  
so, Alex continued.

"According to the video footage you let loose large qualtities of mystic energy

which severely devastated the training simulation room AND, pretty much most of the base near it."

"yeah, but-"

"Thanks to you're little "Episode"  
we may have to relocate to the helicarrier."

Belle groaned, pacing around.

"look..I am SOR-RY!  
what do you want me to do!?"

"I want you to RESTRAIN yourself, that's what."

Belle faced Alex.

"Maybe i'd do better if you put me in the field."

Alex chuckled.

"I thought i already did.  
isn't that why i assigned you to the X-Men and the Titans?"

Belle scoffed.

"those guys are Minor League.  
I want a spot with the Avengers and the Justice League!"

"Whoa-Whoa, SLOW DOWN, cowgirl.  
nobody starts at the top, you need to progress from the bottom First."

Belle marched over to him.

"i've been at this for months with NO SUCCESS!"

Bella then tried to calm herself down.

"look..it took my mother some time to accept me wanting to stay here, rather than train at Alfea back at Magix.

now, what am i suppose to say to my mother?  
she'll take me out and send me back to Magix!

and, all my plans to establish a unity between Magical Beings and Mortal Humans will be all for nothing."

Mirta was surprised at this.

Belle then faced Alex.

"PLEASE..you gotta do something."

Alex looked at Belle.  
he then exhaled sharply.

"okay..here's the thing.  
i'll make a call to Doctor Stephen Strange and Dr. Fate.

their the most powerful human mystics on earth AND, active member of The Avengers and Justice League.

if anyone can help train you in Magic and, help hone your skills...it's THEM."

Belle smiled.

"thank you."

"don't thank me yet.  
Strange and Fate can be difficult task masters.

they'll push you to your limits.  
Alot more than the headmasters of Alfea will EVER DO."

Belle nodded.  
she then put on her fairy mask.

Belle/Ms. Magix grabbed a golden staff with a fancy star at the end.  
she then turned and walked off, passing by Mirta.

"enjoy the show?"

Mirta looked at Alex.

"huh?"

Alex smirked at her.

"don't think i didn't notice you back there."

Mirta gulped hard, then approached Alex.

"Belle means well, she really does.  
but, she has a "spirited" nature that can be quite troublesome."

Mirta paused to think about this.

Then, Alex said something that shocked her.

"you certainly want that date, huh Mirta?"

Mirta eyed Alex.

"What!?"

Alex smirked.

"i'm not stupid.  
i knew you were following me when i left.

plus, that disguise of yours isn't really convincing.  
you didn't even bother altering your voice, either."

Mirta exhaled sharply.  
then (in a flash) Mirta resumed her normal form.

Alex chuckled.

"gonna tell me the FULL story of you're life, now?"

Mirta sighed softly, frowning.

"truthfully?: i don't really know where i'm from.  
i lived all my life on Magix, but, mostly Cloud Tower."

"the school for witches." added Alex

Mirta eyed Alex, surprised.

"how did you-"

"Dad always said that: "Information is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s TOP PRIORITY"  
and, when Belle joined SHIELD, we were debriefed on Every. Single. Detail. of the Magix Realm.

I have files on Alfea, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower and, every other world connected and affiliated with Magix."

Mirta looked at Alex.

"do you..know about the "Dragon Fire?"

Alex nodded silently.

"Kingdom of Sparx, now a frozen wasteland.  
Princess Daphne dies sending Bloom, the carrier of the Dragon Fire, to earth."

Mirta breathed heavily, overwelmed by this.

"i'm sorry i didn't tell you the full story, Mirta..." began Alex

"But, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a covert organazation.  
one that exists to protect and safeguard the entire world.

and, the less people know of it's existance...the Better.

Officially, "we" do not exist."

Mirta looked at Alex.

"i..u-understand."

"good, then i'll escort you home.  
we'll talk more about this tomorrow."

Alex stood up and walked with Mirta out of the room.

**[Later]**

Alex and Mirta walked down the street and approached Bloom's House.

"how did you know i was-"

"Information..is our Top Priority." repeated Alex

Mirta faced Alex, who looked at her.

"if you don't mind me asking.." began Mirta

"why do you have a Magix Fairy working with you?"

Alex looked at Mirta..then exhaled.

"Belle is one of many "unique idividuals" working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

Dad said that it all began with an idea.  
an idea to bring the world's heroes together..to do the job that they could Never Do Alone."

"what?"

"protecting the world is SHIELD's job.  
and, assembling a task force of heroes with power seemed like a good way to do that."

Mirta pondered this.

"you think..i could-"

"i'll have to run it by our superiors, first.  
BUT..if you make a good impression: you might have a future."

Mirta looked at Alex and smiled.

"just out of curiosity..what CAN you do?"

Mirta shrugged.

"basic magic.  
but, my primary power is "Illusions."

"ah..Deception and Trickery.  
hm, sounds alot like Quintin Beck, Alias "Mysterio"

maybe you DO have a place in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Mirta smiled.

"thanks, i'd LOVE to be able to make a difference."

Alex smiled.

"you will."

Alex then leaned over and kissed Mirta on the cheek.

"goodnight, mirta."

with that, Alex left.

Mirta blushed bright red as she touched her face.  
she then smiled wide, feeling joy swell up within her.

"good..night." said Mirta, finally

* * *

**Author Note: This is a oneshot featuring Mirta**  
** who is my absolute Favorite Character on Winx Club (who sadly, doesn't make many appearances)**

** the Oneshot ALSO serves as a preview for a Mega-Crossover that i'me working on.**  
** with is mostly a shared MARVEL/DC Universe, featuring The Avengers and The Justice League.**

** I decided to pair Mirta up with an OC**  
** who is actually the adopted son of Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

** I also featured a Fairy OC "Belle/Ms. Magix"**  
** whose basicly what Bloom would be if she was a Comic Book Superhero**

** I made direct reference to Doctor Strange and Dr. Fate.**  
** who i believe would be popular in the Winx Club Universe.**


End file.
